deadspacebreakfastfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1: So It Begins
Chapter 1: So It Begins is the first chapter of Dead Space: Break-Fast. Description The crew of the [[USG Kellion|USG Kellion]] is sent to the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]] in response to an emergency cereal-distress call. Shortly after arrival, the Kellion crash-lands inside of the mining-vessel, and the Kellion's crew soon discovers the terrifying truth of the Ishimura's fate. Story BREAKTRONIC ARTS PRESENTS A BA REDWOOD SHORES PRODUCTION DEAD SPACE: BREAK-FAST CEC MISSION CERL529 STATUS UPDATE... USG KELLION EN ROUTE TO AEGIS SYSTEM PRIMARY MISSION ASSETS... :...ISAAC CLARKE - ENGINEERING AND SHIP SYSTEMS SPECIALIST... :...KENDRA DANIELS - COMPUTER SPECIALIST... :...ZACH HAMMOND - CHIEF SECURITY OFFICER... DIRECTIVE A: LOCATE MINING VESSEL USG ISHIMURA... DIRECTIVE B: DIAGNOSE AND REPAIR COMMUNICATIONS BLACKOUT... DIRECTIVE C: LOCATE MISSING CEREAL CARGO... TIME TO CONTACT POINT: 3 MINUTES... : (Screen segways through static, resolving into the iconic video log of Nicole Brennan.) : Nicole Brennan (Video Log): "Isaac, it's me. I wish I could talk to you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything. I wish I could just talk to someone, and eat a bowl of cereal. It's all falling apart here. I can't believe what's happening... It's strange...such a little thing..." : (Video Log goes to static, slides back, showing Kellion main deck.) Kendra Daniels: "How many times have you watched that thing? Guess you really miss her, but you just choose to display absolutely no emotion. Don't worry, we're almost there. You'll be able to eat breakfast and look her up once we're onboard. Sounds like you two have a lot of catching up to do." Isaac: "Whatever." (Rolls his eyes.) Hammond: "I see space rocks. I think we're here." Kendra: "That chunk of rock is almost as big as my breasts." Hammond: "Kendra please, nothing meets the size of your ridiculously massive bra size." : (Hearing this, Isaac quickly turns to the camera and whispers to it, channeling his inner Steve Irwin.) Isaac: "Kendra has an incredible rack, but breasts as large as those typically aren't found on females in the wild. I know you guys are all thinking this, and I've wondered myself if they're real for quite some time, so why don't we try to get a closer look?" : (Isaac gets on the floor and crawls toward Kendra. He stops at Kendra's knees and raises his right hand, his index finger slowly inching closer to Kendra's side-boob.) Isaac: "Almost there..." : (Isaac slowly moves his hand closer to Kendra's boob, and just as his finger nearly pokes it, Kendra looks down to see Isaac sitting on his knees, attempting to touch her boob.) Isaac: O_O Kendra: "Isaac, what are you doing?" Isaac: "Uh... I was just...looking...looking for the...uh, the condom I dropped..." : (Kendra looks at Isaac with doubt. Attempting to prove his false innocence, Isaac scurries to find the dropped condom.) Isaac: "Look! Here it is!" (Isaac shows it to Kendra and he puts it away in his RIG's wallet.) Kendra: "Why did you bring a condom with you out here?" Isaac: "Well, I am visiting my 'girlfriend,' aren't I? Do you honestly think we're gonna talk and hold hands the entire time?" Kendra: "No... I expect you to spend most of your time completing your mission." Isaac: "Kendra, I'm a man. Completing my 'mission' is all I think about!" Kendra: "I thought we completed that mission earlier, Isaac..." : (Hammond, Chen, and Johnston quickly look back at Isaac and Kendra.) Hammond, Corporal Chen, and Corporal Johnston: "DAAAAAMMNNNNN, ISAAC!!! You had sex with THAT?!" : (Speechless, Isaac looks to Kendra for an answer.) Kendra: "Please... I don't have sex with nerds." (Kendra sarcastically puts her hands on her hips and shrugs to Isaac.) Isaac: "Sexy nerd to you, bitch..." Hammond: "I knew he was out of her league." Johnston: "Way out of her league." Chen: "I'd do him..." Isaac: "Fuck you, Johnston! I'm smexy! Smexier than you'll ever be! You should really be ashamed of yourself! I hope someone cuts your head off! Why can't you-... Wait...what?" : (Everyone quickly looks toward Chen.) Chen: "You heard me." : (Kendra, Hammond, and Johnston whip their heads around, looking at Isaac for his response. Isaac is clearly embarrassed and he rubs his head.) Isaac: "Wow. That's flattering, Chen. I think-" : (Becoming jealous of Chen's new-found attraction to Isaac, Kendra quickly steps in and interrupts Isaac.) Kendra: "Isaac, quit changing the subject! Why were you trying to poke my boob?!" : (This makes Isaac feel 'even more' embarrassed.) Isaac: "WHAT?! Why would I do something like that?" Kendra: "Really?! Who wouldn't wanna touch my hot tits?" Isaac: "Okay, you're right. I have never heard anyone make a better argument than that. Well done." : (Isaac, Hammond, Chen, and Johnston applaud Kendra's brilliant point, and Hammond commends her with a small box of Fruit Loops.) Hammond: "Good work." Kendra: "Thank you!" :D Isaac: "Yay! Cereal!" <:D (Excited, Isaac claps while jumping up and down.) Kendra: "SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!!!" Isaac: "Okay." :[ Kendra: "That's right. You're my bitch." Isaac: "Sexy bitch." Kendra: "Smexy bitch." ;) Isaac: "You know it." Kendra: "Now sit in my lap and dance!" : (Isaac removes his RIG, stretches, cracks his knuckles, and proceeds to give Kendra a lap dance.) Isaac: "God, I love this job!" :} : (Isaac plays his stripper music from his mp3 player on his RIG.) Kendra: "Shake it!" Isaac: "Like this?" Kendra: "Like that!" Isaac: "This is fun!" Kendra: "Hell yeah!" Isaac: "This totally reminds me of my stripper days!" Kendra: "What?! I can barely hear you! The music's too loud!" Isaac: "Uh... I said this totally reminds me of my teenage years!" Kendra: "Oh. Okay!" : (Isaac looks to the camera and speaks to it again.) Isaac: "They're pretty much the same thing in my case. Trust me." ;) : (Isaac covers Kendra eyes with his hands and she dances along with him to the music. Now feeling like this is his chance, Isaac again tries to poke Kendra's boob. However, this time he uses a different ''appendage...almost disastrously.)'' Isaac: "OWWW!!! FUCK!" Kendra: "Oops! Sorry! I didn't mean to bite!" Isaac: "Why the hell was your mouth open anyway?! Oh, never mind!" : (As Isaac continues to give Kendra a lap dance, he experiences a variety of different emotions, including: joy, shame, happiness, guilt, lust, and arousal ending with a feeling of accomplishment.) Kendra: "That was awesome!" Isaac: "I know." :] Kendra: "Get dressed, Isaac. This isn't the kind of job you wanna do in nothing but your boxers. The last thing we want is for you to lose any appendages." ;D (Kendra walks away from Isaac and over to Hammond.) : (Upset that he once again failed his mission, Isaac looks at the camera and whispers in frustration.) Isaac: "Damn! I was literally a pee-hole away from making an incredible discovery. I guess I'll just have to try again once the time is right." ;) Hammond: "Ahem! As I was saying... Aegis 7 is a gold mine, according to prospector's reports. Cobalt, Silicon, Osmium... Your bra, however, is a diamond mine...rich in Motorboats, Silicon, Erections..." Isaac: "Thank God they made those things elements, dude. You know what I'm sayin'?!" Hammond: "Brothuh!" : (Isaac fist bumps Hammond, and they share laughs over a bowl of cereal.) Hammond: "Dudes, look over there. There she is." Kendra: "So that's the Ishimura? Impressive... It's almost as big as my breasts." : (Now counting his tips, Isaac removes his underwear to take out all of the Credits that Kendra shoved in them. Isaac stretches his arms, rests them under his head, kicks back into his seat, and out-stretches his legs, spreading them wide open, revealing his crotch to Kendra.) Isaac: "It's almost as big as my dick..." Kendra: "I know, but quit flattering yourself." ;) Isaac: "Why do you have to rub it in?" Kendra: "Isaac, you've rubbed it in plenty." Isaac: "I know." ;D Kendra: "Lol, just get dressed." Isaac: "Holy shit! You gave me 10,000 Credits?! Thanks, Kendra!" Kendra: "What? I only gave you 1,000 total Credits..." Isaac: "Then where did these come from?" Chen: "Hey-ey!" (Chen turns around in his seat and waves at Isaac, tediously wiggling his fingers.) Isaac: "Thanks, but I made way more money than this back in the day... Sigh. Damn, I wish I was still a teenager. That was a fun job..." Hammond: "Wow. Nice stuff you've got there, Isaac. Um...I mean... The USG Ishimura. Biggest Planetcracker in her class. And it looks like they already cracked the bowl." Kendra: "Why is it all dark? I don't see any running lights." : (Isaac finally starts to get dressed again.) Isaac: "Temporary blackout, maybe? The Ishimura is an old ship." Hammond: "Corporal, take us in closer and hail them. And stay clear of the debris field. We're here to fix their ship and find their cereal, not the other way around." Chen: "USG Ishimura this is the emergency maintenance team of the USG Kellion responding to your emergency cereal-distress call. Come in Ishimura." Kendra: "You're going to need to boost the signal if their power is low. Make the signal as big as my breasts." Hammond: "Yes, we know. Boost the signal. More. More. More. MOAR! Dammit Chen! This woman has boobs that are bigger than the GOD DAMN universe! Boost the signal or face a court-martial!" Chen: "Y-Yes, sir! I'm trying! The signal can't be boosted that high! A signal with that kind of strength would create a black hole and destroy us all!" Hammond: "You're right. We can't risk it, our cargo is too precious to lose. Just try to make contact." Kendra: "Never heard of a total communications blackout on one of these things. You'd think with a thousand people on board and a visit from me, someone would pick up the phone-" Unknown Transmission: Unintelligible. Chen: "What is that?" : (Dramatic music plays as the lights dim and the camera slowly zooms in on Isaac's face.) Isaac: "It sounds like someone is warning us, trying to stop us from entering a nightmare filled with danger, death, destruction, and monsters. The terror will drive us mad, and will make us want to kill ourselves. Can you imagine it? Being filled with fear to the point that you can't even bring yourself to open a simple door, fearing something evil is waiting to kill you on the other side... Let alone walk through a dark hallway..." Hammond, Kendra, Chen, and Johnston: "Lol, what an emo bitch!" Isaac: "Hey! What the cereal?! We should turn back!" Kendra: "What about your girlfriend?" Isaac: "Oh, never-mind then. I've been watching way too much dement-a-porn." (Isaac laughs and looks around awkwardly.) Kendra: "It's a busted array like we thought. Sounds like they're having problems with their encoder. You get us down there and Isaac and I can fix it. Forty-eight hours max." Hammond: "Alright, you heard the lady's breasts. Take us in. Let's see what needs fixing." Johnston: "Gravity tethers engaged. Automatic docking procedure is a-go." : (The USG ''Kellion is rocked by a sudden blast from the impact of a rock chunk.)'' Isaac: "Aww... Fuck." Hammond: "What the hell...?!" Isaac: I tried to warn you..." Johnston: "Sir! The autodock-" Isaac: "But you didn't listen." Hammond: "What is it?" Chen: "We're off track! We're going to hit the hull!" Isaac: "That sounds about right..." Hammond: "Hit the blast shields! Their guidance tether is damaged! Switch to manual! NOW!" : (The Kellion enters the Ishimura's exterior Docking Bay.) Kendra: "Inside the magnetic field? Are you insane?! Abort!" Isaac: "Listen to her breasts, Hammond!" Hammond: "NO! We can make it inside! Corporal, I gave you an order!" Chen: "Argh, the field's too strong!" : (Johnston activates the blast shields as the Kellion crash-lands in the Ishimura's Flight Hangar. A holo-screen pops up, briefly giving a view of the Kellion's crash-landing. White light suddenly obscures the view; three grinding sounds reverberate throughout the Kellion; everything goes black. A light flickers, then ship systems restart; the blast shields retract.) Hammond: "Is everyone okay?" Kendra: "What...? What the hell were you thinking?! Were you trying to get us killed?! You should have listened to me and my breasts!" Isaac: "Oh God... No! NO!" Hammond: "What is it, Isaac?!" Isaac: (Crying.) "You bastard... Why didn't you listen to Kendra's breasts?! I dropped my bowl of cereal! GOD DAMMIT! You should have listened to her breasts!" Hammond: "I'm sorry for your loss, Isaac. As soon as we get this all sorted out, I'll let you get a new bowl of cereal from our cargo hold. I promise." : (Hammond places his hand on Isaac's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him, but Isaac pushes him away and gets in his face.) Isaac: "This isn't over!" Kendra: "Hammond, you asshole!" Hammond: "I just saved our asses, Ms. Daniels! If we had aborted at that speed and distance, we would have smashed right into the side of the Ishimura. Now settle down, and let's get to work. Corporal, report!" : (As Corporal Chen reports on the Kellion, Isaac picks up his helmet and holds it against his side under his right arm.) Chen: "I'm not getting any readings from the port booster and we've lost comms and autopilot. It'll take some time to fix myself a bowl of cereal back home because it'll take some time to fix the shuttle." Hammond: "All right, let's get some extra hands from the Flight Deck to help us out." : (Kendra turns around and walks up to Isaac.) Kendra: "Hold still, Isaac, I'm synching up everyone's RIGs with the ship. Just lookout for the gravitational pull of my breasts, they might pull you into my chest." Isaac: "Oh God! I can't stop it!" (Isaac's face, hands, crotch, and ass are "forced" against Kendra's chest by a "mysterious" force, knocking Kendra down and onto her back with Isaac lying on top of her.) "Oops! My bad!" Kendra: "I warned you, Isaac." Isaac: "Yup! You sure did!" <:D : (The health bar on Isaac's RIG '''quickly' fills up to a brilliant, emerald shade of green.)'' Isaac: "Awwwww! Whoa! That felt good!" Kendra: "Isaac, did you just-?" Isaac: "Yeah, I totally did." (Isaac flashes a smile at Kendra and they awkwardly stare at each other for five seconds.) Kendra: "Okay, we're done. Clean bill of health for everyone." Isaac: "You can say that again!" :D Kendra: "Okay, we're done. Clean bill of health for everyone." Isaac: "Yay!" :} (Now sitting up, Isaac claps his hands three times.) Kendra: "You can get off of me now, Isaac." Isaac: "Okay. Sad face." :( (Isaac slowly gets off of Kendra and extends his hand to help her up.) Kendra: "Thank you, Isaac." Isaac: "No. Thank you." (Isaac stands tall and salutes Kendra and her breasts.) Kendra: "For what?" Isaac: "For your proud service." Kendra: "Lol. You're a dumb-ass, Isaac." Isaac: (In disbelief, Isaac sticks his open hands out in front of his chest.) "What?! Why? I thought I was being all charming and what-not!" Kendra: "You were charming up until the point when you jizzed in your pants, Isaac." (Kendra brushes her ponytail with her hand.) Isaac: "That's what he said! Although, he said it ironically." Kendra: "What? I don't understand. I'm not following." Isaac: "Never mind." Kendra: (Unable to maintain a straight face any longer, Kendra lets out a loud burst of laughter.) "LOL! OH MY GOD! I can't believe you did that, Isaac!" Isaac: "I thought you said-" Kendra: "I was just fucking around with you! Of course I knew what you were talking about. I am a computer specialist, aren't I?!" Isaac: "I guess I just assumed no one else knew. Do they know too?" (Isaac points to his three other crew-mates.) Kendra: "Do you really wanna know?" : (Chen and Johnston awkwardly look at each other, and Chen looks back and winks at Isaac.) Hammond: "All right. We've still got a job to do. We're moving out." Isaac: "Fuck my life..." (Isaac drops his head in sadness.) Kendra: "Mission, huh? Don't feel too bad, Isaac. At least you got some accidental double-boob." ;) ''(As Kendra says this, she touches Isaac's left shoulder and walks away.)'' : (Isaac watches as the other Kellion crew-members depart from the ship as the view pans 180 degrees around him, showcasing his RIG.) Isaac: (Whispering to the camera.) "Slick... Nice one, Isaac. She'll never even know you did it on purpose." ; ) [ OBJECTIVE ADDED ] : (Gameplay.) Computer Voice 1: "Use Run to move quickly." : (When Isaac exits the Kellion, Kendra is examining the ship's hull. In the background, an automated greeting opens on a large screen.) Automated Greeting: "Welcome CEC employee, to the USG Ishimura. The Ishimura was the first Planet Cracker-class vessel and is now the oldest serving, with sixty-two years of continuous service. It holds the record for highest number of planet cracks, with thirty-four to date and highest dead weight of refined product at fourteen trillion kilotons and counting. Whether you'll be joining us aboard the Ishimura or strengthening the extraction work force on the colony, the captain and crew would like to welcome you, and we hope your stay is a pleasant one. Concordance Extraction Corporation: 'Powering Humanity into the Future.' " Kendra: "You didn't lose power to the port booster. You LOST the port booster! Unbelievable." : (Isaac walks with the rest of his crew toward the Flight Lounge.) [ OBJECTIVE COMPLETE ] [ OBJECTIVE ADDED ] Hammond: "Guess the power's down everywhere. Isaac, get over here and hack the door pad." Computer Voice 1: "Look for blue holograms to activate." : (Isaac hacks the door.) [ OBJECTIVE COMPLETE ] : (Inside the Flight Lounge.) Kendra: "Seems like everyone was trying to pack in a hurry." Isaac: (Isaac squats down to look for any clues in the abandoned luggage.) "Keyword being 'was.'" (As Isaac tosses an empty can of soda over his shoulder, he finds a small, charred box in one of the duffel bags.) "Hey, look at this." Kendra: "Why else would they leave behind that box of cereal?" Isaac: "I don't know, but whatever it was must have scared everyone away from here." (Isaac dusts some of the ash off of the box.) "Huh...?" Kendra: "What is it, Isaac?" Isaac: "Hey Kendra, you ever hear of 'Awesome-O's?' " Kendra: (Kendra seems stunned for a moment.) "No. I don't think I have..." Isaac: (Looking dumbfounded.) "Same here. I think I should hold onto this." (Isaac inserts the box of cereal into his RIG's built-in cereal unit on his right shoulder.) "You never know when a snack will come in handy." Kendra: "Good point..." (Something catches Kendra's eye as she walks over to a cubbyhole, taking something out of it.) "Look! It's the same kind of cereal..." (Kendra then stares at the box and speaks in a soft voice.) "I've never even heard of it before..." Isaac: (Isaac whispers to Kendra.) "You should hold onto that. Don't tell anyone else we found these." Kendra: "Why not?" Isaac: (Isaac grabs Kendra's hand and looks in her eyes.) "What do you think will happen if they find out we've secretly been stashing cereal away?" Kendra: "You're right." Hammond: (Hammond approaches Isaac and Kendra.) "Am I interrupting something?" Kendra: (Kendra quickly hides the box of cereal behind her back, glances at Isaac, and then looks back to Hammond.) "No... Isaac was just asking me if he could fondle my breasts." Isaac: "Yeah. That's what she said, I mean... That's what I said." Hammond: "All right, that's what I thought." Isaac: (Right after Hammond says this, Isaac has a 'WTF?!' look on his face as he whispers to the camera.) "WTF?! Why would he think that?! I only touched them once...well, at least I did in front of Hammond..." Kendra: (Whispering.) "That was close." (Kendra conceals the box of cereal in her pocket.) Isaac: "That was too close." Johnston: "Sir, where is everybody?" Hammond: "There should be a security detail here." Kendra: "Yeah, well there's not. There's nobody here. I can't pick up any broadcasts." Isaac: "Yeah, something's not right..." Hammond: (Looking around the room.) "That security console is still live. Isaac, log in and see what you can find." Isaac: "Don't you think this is a bad idea?" Kendra: "Isaac's right! Something that we don't understand is happening here! We should listen to him!" Hammond: "Do as you're ordered, Clarke! Kendra, get that elevator back online!" Kendra: "Power's dead! I can't!" Hammond: "Then re-route the damn power! Look, if we all cooperate, we can figure this out a lot sooner. Let's get that computer display up, Isaac." [ OBJECTIVE ADDED ] Isaac: "Fine. Chen, you're with me." Chen: "All right." Computer Voice 1: "Use the Locator System to find your next objective." Isaac: "Sounds easy enough." : (Isaac and Chen enter the Security Panel Access.) Chen: "Clarke, do you really need a tag-along for this part?" Isaac: "I figured we would all be safer if we had a partner. You know, safety in numbers." : (Isaac activates the security console.) [ OBJECTIVE COMPLETE ] Johnston: "Huh. That doesn't look good. She's taken a lot of damage." Hammond: "The tram system's offline. Getting around is going to be difficult." : (The ventilation system can be heard activating, and dust shows the air to now be circulating.) Hammond: "The air seems to be flowing again. That's a start." : (Quarantine activates.) Isaac: "Fuck!" Kendra: "What the hell was that?" Hammond: "Automatic quarantine must have tripped when the filtration system restarted. Everybody relax..." : (A banging sound can be heard coming from the ceiling vents.) Kendra: "What was that? Did you hear that?!" Hammond: "I'm not sure..." Isaac: "Aw... Fuck, I heard it too!" : (Something breaks through a ceiling vent, falling to the floor behind Corporal Johnston.) Johnston: "What the hell?!" Kendra: "I don't know! Something's in the room with us!" : (Quietly, a Slasher rises up behind Johnston.) Isaac: "Look out!" : (The Slasher attacks Corporal Johnston, and violently decapitates him. His RIG registers his death after a pause; it emits a flatline sound, audible even over subsequent gunfire.) Isaac: "Holy cereal!" Hammond: "Jesus! Open fire! Open fire!" Isaac: "WHY DON'T I'' HAVE A ''FUCKING GUN?!" : (Hammond opens fire on the Slasher, followed by Chen who shatters the window, hitting the Slasher with a barrage of bullets and glass.) Hammond: "Kendra! Power!" : (A second Slasher enters the room in a similar fashion to the first, and jumps on Hammond.) Hammond: "Kendra...!" Kendra: "Fuck...! I'm trying!" : (As Kendra stammers to re-route the power, a third Slasher bursts out of the vent nearest Kendra and it gets ready to charge at her.) Isaac: "GOD DAMMIT! Give that to ME! (Tired of feeling useless, Isaac grabs the Pulse Rifle out of Chen's trembling hands and aims it right at the Slasher that is now behind Kendra, with its blades in the air, ready to strike.) Kendra...! DUCK!" Kendra: (Unaware of the approaching Slasher, Kendra frantically turns around as Isaac warns her to get down, heeding his warning.) "Oh my God...! Holy cereal!" Isaac: (With Kendra out of harm's way, Isaac freely fires at the Slasher, dismembering its head and both of its arms.) "Die, you piece of shit!" Hammond: (Still struggling with the Slasher.) "Dammit! Get this thing off of me!" Isaac: "I'm on it!" : (Carefully aiming at the Necromorph, Isaac blasts its head off, temporarily stunning the creature. As it releases Hammond from its grip, Hammond regains his footing and dispatches the Slasher.) Hammond: "God damn creature nearly killed me... Kendra, what's your status?!" Kendra: "Come on...come on. Got it! Let's go!" [ OBJECTIVE ADDED ] Hammond: "Isaac, get the hell out of there!" Kendra: "The door's unlocked, run!" : (Hammond and Kendra fall back.) Isaac: "Come on, we have to run for it! Chen!" : (As Isaac approaches the newly opened door, a Slasher bursts out of a vent and Isaac shoots both of its legs off.) Isaac: "Hey! Catch!" (Isaac tosses the Pulse Rifle back to Chen, bringing him out of his state of shock.) Chen: "What should I do?" Isaac: "Ask me what time it is...! NOW!" Chen: "What time is it?!" Isaac: (Noticing the Slasher is now crawling towards him, Isaac hurriedly runs over to it.) "It's time to put my foot down... BITCH!" (Isaac says in a rugged voice as he stomps it on its head, sending blood flying in all directions.) Chen: "Holy cereal... That was awesome!" Isaac: "I know... I just gave myself a boner." ;D (Isaac winks at the camera.) Follow me! Cover my six-y ass!" Chen: "Yes, sir!" : (Isaac and Chen run through the dark hallway as Necromorphs burst out of vents all around them.) : Kendra (Audio Log): "Run, Isaac! Get the hell out of there!" : Isaac: "I know! Thanks for the tip!" Isaac: "Keep up, Chen!" : (Isaac makes it to the elevator, and Chen is right behind him, killing Slashers as Isaac calls the elevator.) Isaac: "Open, GOD DAMMIT...! There! Let's go! COME ON!" : (Isaac grabs Chen by the collar, pulling him into the elevator just as a Slasher drops down from a ceiling vent, narrowly missing Chen. As the Slasher prepares to bring its blades down on the pair, the elevator doors close, and Isaac and Chen are relieved to be in the protection of the elevator.) : (Out of breath, Isaac steps back and leans against the elevator wall.) Isaac: "Jesus Christ, that was close!" : (Out of breath as well, Chen leans against the elevator doors.) Chen: "Yeah...for a moment there, I didn't think we were going to make it." Isaac: "Why aren't we moving?" (Panting, and with a look of confusion on his face.) Chen: "I wouldn't worry about it. Sometimes it takes a while for these things to get started. Thank God for elevators, right? As long as we're in here, we'll be sa- GAAAHHHH!!!" : (Before Chen can finish his sentence, the Slasher rams its blades through the crack between the elevator doors. The horrid screams of Chen and the Necromorph combined with the grinding, screeching noises of the doors being forced open urge Isaac to shut his eyes hard and desperately cover his ears tightly with his hands. Isaac opens his eyes, to his horror he sees that the Slasher's blades have impaled Chen's spine, and exit his body through his rib-cage. Chen is still alive, barely able to whimper in pain.) Isaac: "AHH!!! HOLY FUCK!!!" : (The Slasher finally forces the elevator open, horizontally splitting Chen in half with a quick, clean cut. The force of Chen's slaughter sends his weapon out of his hands and into the air, flying out of a gap on the side of the elevator and landing at the bottom of the shaft with a clicking "thud." Blood engorges Isaac and he stares at the Necromorph, unable to do anything else.) Isaac: "No... Oh shit! HOLY CEREAL!" : (The Slasher roars at Isaac, sending a greenish-brown fluid out of its mouth in all directions. Just as it prepares to slay Isaac, the elevator doors immediately slam shut, completely dismembering the creature with a violent impact. The elevator starts going down, and the resounding echo of Chen's flatlining RIG can be heard as the elevator slowly continues its descent to the next level.) (Now in a state of shock, Isaac stares at the severed corpses of Chen and the Slasher, their remains littering the floor.) Isaac: "Shit... Chen didn't deserve this, he though I was smexy." :'( : (As the elevator comes to a screeching stop, Isaac cautiously steps out, and takes a few steps. On the other side of the door located at the other end of the room, Isaac hears a man weeping and banging on the door.) Isaac: (Whispering.) "What...?" : (Isaac slowly takes a few more steps toward the door, but something lying on a table on a raised platform catches his eye.) Isaac: "What's that?" : (Isaac walks up the platform to investigate the source of his curiosity. As he approaches it, he looks at it with wonder.) Isaac: "Can it be...?" : (Hearing Isaac, the man attempts to communicate with him and bangs on the door louder and more frequently.) Man Behind Door: "Is someone there? Help! Help me! Please help me! Please help me! Hello?!" (The man briefly lets out another cry.) "Oh God... Please! Please help me! Oh God... Where's my bag? Where's my wife? Where's my wife?! Oh God...! Hello?! Oh God...! Ahh...! Oomph...!" Isaac: "Hang on, I'll be there!" : (Finally reaching the table, Isaac looks down with excitement.) Isaac: (Smiling.) "Oh my God! It is! There's a Plasma Cutter right next to this delicious bowl of cereal!" : (Isaac picks up the bowl of cereal, pours some milk in it, and leans against the table to eat it. He looks up to his right and notices a message written in blood on the wall.) Isaac: "Would you look at that? 'CUT OFF THEIR LIMBS.' I figured that out the easy way, I suppose. Pretty quickly, I might add." (He looks down to the corpse that's lying at his feet.) "You've seen better days..." : (As Isaac finishes his bowl of cereal, he gets up and picks up the Plasma Cutter.) Computer Voice 1: "Shoot the limbs off of enemies for extra damage." Isaac: "Wow. That was specific. Thanks for the tip, but I already knew that..." Computer Voice 1: "Use melee to knock back an enemy for a quicker escape." Isaac: "Who's giving you all of these tips?! How are you even aware of the situation?!" : (Now sounding even more frightened and desperate, the man yells louder and bangs on the door even harder.) Man Behind Door: "Help! Help! They're in the ceiling...! In the vents! Help! I'm trying to hack this door! I don't have a key! Oh God, they're everywhere! I can't get away from them! Help! Help! Help! I can't open the door! Get the door open! Help! Help! HELP! OH JESUS! I'm trying to get this open! I'm trying to get help! I'm try--! Help me! Rrggh...! Unlock this door! I DON'T HAVE A KEY! I'm trying to get this to o--! Call for help! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!!!" Isaac: "Okay! All right! I'm working on it!" : (Reaching the locked door, Isaac realizes the only way it can be opened is if he destroys the broken fuse on his end. With one quick swing of his Plasma Cutter, he successfully destroys the fuse and unlocks the door.) Isaac: "I got it!" : (Isaac immediately opens the door, but he is unfortunately not quick enough to do so, as the Slasher immediately pounces on the man and mauls him to death.) Man Behind Door: "AAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Isaac: "Shit!" : (The Slasher notices Isaac and charges at him, only to be met by four blasts of Plasma Energy.) Isaac: (Looking down at the man.) "Poor guy..." : (Isaac continues walking down the hallway and goes through a door, entering another hallway. Noticing some Credits down a ramp to his left, Isaac picks them up and briefly feels lucky.) Isaac: "These should come in handy. Huh?" : (He sees that the door to an adjacent hallway is blocked with debris.) Isaac: "Let's take a look into the other side." : (Isaac sticks his head through the gap in the debris and is immediately met with a Slasher that is eerily running through the hall, causing him to shout and fall back on his ass.) Isaac: "Fucking shit! That scared me!" : (He picks himself up and heads in the opposite direction, picking up a Small Med Pack.) Computer Voice 1: "Collect and use health packs to replenish your health bar." Isaac: "Duh..." : (Just a few steps ahead of the health pack, Isaac spots something lying on the floor, and picks it up.) Isaac: "Audio log?" : Benson (Audio Log): "This is Benson. Everybody listen up! They're using the vents! That's how they're getting around the ship! Stay away from--" : (A crash is be heard as a Necromorph, a Lurker, breaks out of a vent.) : Crew Member: "Look out!" : Benson: "Get back! Get back!" : (The Lurker screams at the pair. Benson and the crew member scream in response, and the feed cuts out.) Isaac: "Geez. I wonder how long it took them to figure that out?" : (Looking up, Isaac sees the door to the Tram Control Room and promptly enters.) [ OBJECTIVE COMPLETE ] : (As he walks to the Tram Control computer, the metal window blinds retract, showing that Hammond and Kendra, waving Isaac down, are at the Tram Station across from the Tram Control Room.) : Kendra (Video Log): "Isaac?! Isaac! God, I can't believe he made it..." : Hammond: "Isaac, heh... We ran into more of them on the way over here. Are you okay?" : Isaac: "I'm fine--" : Kendra: "More WHAT?! What the hell are those things? Is that the CREW?!" : Hammond: "Keep your voice down! Whatever they are, they're not friendly! And half the doors on this ship are locked because of the quarantine. Now we have to get to the Bridge, but first, we got to repair the tram system." : Kendra: "You're crazy, Hammond! You're going to get us all killed!" : Hammond: "If you listen to me, I WILL get you out of here alive. Now what's wrong with the tram?" : (Diagnosing the problem with the tram, Kendra walks away and sighs, lets out another sigh of frustration, and announces her findings.) : Kendra: "The data board's fried, but there should be a spare in the Maintenance Bay. There's also a broken tram blocking the tunnel that needs to be repaired. Dammit! Everything is on the other side of this quarantine. We can't reach it from here." : Hammond: "No we can't...but you can. Isaac, if I can get to the Bridge, I should be able to access the personnel files. You fix the tram, and I'll help you find Nicole." : Isaac: "Okay. I'm on my way now... Hammond, Chen didn't make it." : Hammond: "We know, Isaac. You did what you could." : Isaac: "Yeah... Maybe... Clarke out." [ OBJECTIVE ADDED ] Computer Voice 1: "Use the Map Screen to check objectives and important locations." Isaac: "I already knew that! This isn't the first job I've worked, you know!" : (Isaac enters the Cargo Hallway, dimly lit and devoid of life, looking similar to the Flight Lounge. It's silent, and luggage is scattered throughout the hall, littering the floor.) Isaac: "Cree-peee." Computer Voice 1: "You said it..." : (Opening a door to his right, Isaac is shocked to find a dead body falling from the rafters.) Isaac: "Dude?! What were you doing hanging-out up there?!" : (Isaac continues down the Tram Tunnel corridor, now aware that he will probably find more corpses "hanging-out" along the way.) : Hammond (Audio Log): "Isaac, be careful. Shooting them in the body didn't seem to work. Go for the limbs, dismember them. That should do the job." : Isaac: "Yeah... I got it." Computer Voice 1: "Conserve ammo by dismembering enemy limbs and doing extra damage." Isaac: "Seriously, how do you know this stuff?! This is starting to get ridiculous!" Computer Voice 1: "It's called 'growing up on the rough streets of Queens,' Bitch." : (Isaac enters the Tram Tunnel.) Isaac: "...But you're a computer." Computer Voice 1: "Yes, but my programmer was a hardcore, gangsta' rappin' bitch who moonlighted as a computer programmer." Isaac: "Sounds...impressive." :/ (Slightly afraid of this new-found information.) Computer Voice 1: "You betch ya sweet ass she's impressive! And if you eva' say a-ny-thing 'bout her a-gain, I will cut yo ass, Boy!" Isaac: "Okay, but who is she?" Computer Voice 1: "All you need to know for now is that she pisses on bitches." Isaac: "Why does that sound familiar to me? Oh well, I's gots works to do's." : (As Isaac walks through the Tram Tunnel, a chill runs down his spine and he immediately freezes as hears the roar of a Brute echoing down the tunnel from the Bridge Deck.) Isaac: "I hope to FUCK I don't have to fight that thing later on." O_o Computer Voice 1: "I second that." : (Taking a few more steps, Isaac stops at a malfunctioning door and looks down at his feet to see something shiny.) Isaac: "Ooh! Shiny!" :D Computer Voice 1: "What is it?" Isaac: "It's a super, special-awesome, shiny Stasis Module!" Computer Voice: "It's quite lovely. May I take a look at it?" Isaac: "NO! IT'S MINE!" @(O_O)@ (Isaac quickly grabs the Stasis Module and greedily holds it against his chest with a crazed look on his face.) Computer Voice 1: "O-kay..." : (Isaac puts on sunglasses, lets out a short, evil cackle and attaches his new toy to his left wrist.) Isaac: "Aww ye-ah." ;D Computer Voice 1: "Stasis will slow down fast objects and enemies." Isaac: "Sigh... Haven't we been over this before? Why do you guys keep giving me all of this advice? I'm an engineer. I know how this stuff works. Just let me Stasis this door and I'll be on my way without any more interruptions." : Kendra (Audio Log): "Looks like that door is malfunctioning, Isaac. Try using the Stasis Module you just picked up." : Isaac: "OH, COME ON!" Trivia Sources Category:Dead Space: Break-Fast Chapters